


And in the Sunlight

by pastelNothing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Slight PWP, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote>





	And in the Sunlight

She sits quietly in her bedroom; the sun is shaded by shitty curtains but at this point nothing seems to matter now.

Talking to Jane had worked her up – she would try and use that ‘cool girl’ façade but it rarely worked when Jane just smiled that sweet smile of hers over Skype.

Licking her lips she adjusted her shades as she relaxed in her chair. No distractions; just the room, the smell of the sun that comes from the breeze and the open window, and an extremely aroused Strider.

Still leaning back, her hands slide down to her knees, working the courage to travel just a little higher, just between her legs. The nagging fear that her Sis would come home and find her mid self-love and she wouldn’t live it down. Ever.

But the temptation, the thought of Jane’s smile and those lips and.

A faint gasp. It seems her hands have begun to work against her but somehow she finds its more than okay as she begins to press against the dark pants. Instinct and possibly surfing porn made her press her free hand against her breast and shit she’s glad she took off her bra after getting offline.

Heat can be a killer for a great set of breasts; she tries to think but barely manages getting past the image of Jane touching her like this.

Continuing to move, fingers working in tandem to massage her vulva and now hard nipple seems to earn a gasp at their efforts and she bites her lip to stifle any sort of sound that may follow. She wants more, but in her mind she has to earn it.

An image of Jane between her thighs, rubbing her thighs and her pussy lips only enhances the pleasure and she finally slides a hand into her pants to rub at the very cool –and somewhat ironic – boxers.

She can feel how wet she is now, already soaking her boxers but damned she’d be if she wasn’t already wet from the sounds Jane made the one time that she’d caught her friend doing exactly what she was doing only a week before.

Just hearing how she moaned and the image of the girl leaning over her desk was just enough to send her over the edge of her first orgasm. Riding it out consisted of continuing to rub her clit through the wet cotton and panting, still dwelling on the image.

Once pleasure begins to build, she begins chewing her lip and for the second the cool girl face slips and she has to reign in another moan as she finally tosses wrinkled pants that have already been bunched at her knees.

For a while she considers using a toy she’d bought with money she scammed off for making a few things but then she remembers the toy she’d bought just to think of Jane. It was such a silly color but green was always Jane’s favorite.

Sleek and slender, the generic variety vibrator catches a little of the afternoon light. After a little adjusting, canting her hips up to slide her boxers down just enough that struggling with touching herself won’t be hard.

A slow start, she again begins to simply trail line over her vulva before siding a finger through fine blonde curls before pressing the pad of a finger against the hood of her clit. It’s the jolt of pleasure that makes her nearly drop the vibrator and send her over way too soon.

Blinking back into focus, she takes a few deep breaths and begins to move again; very, very slowly rolling her clit with her index finger. The pleasure makes her stomach tighten and her nipples are already hard though she isn’t sure because her head is back against the back of the chair and her chest is heaving.

After a small breathing break she shifts again to finally press the vibrator inside her. It’s cool, almost room temperature and as it slides in she can’t help let out a well deserved moan.

Once she can feel it at least two thirds of the way inside, she freezes as a horn honks and the thought of being interrupted nearly makes her lose whatever pleasure she had. No one comes in, so she continues.

The little switch is flicked at the base of the toy, vibrations coursing through the toy and she’s more than eager to accept them. Her hips undgulate to the feeling, guiding the green plastic deeper inside her.

Her second orgasm catches her in mid gasp and it turns into a full out moan and the pleasured sound only drives it home and she shakes while the toy buzzes inside her.

Still driven with pleasure and a little more lust she works the toy with a slightly shaking hand while the other continues to lovingly tease, pinch and even gently pull her nipples. Her breathing becomes harsher; the second orgasm’s waves are still receding and she can feel a third coming not far behind it.

In a sudden fit – the third orgasm crashing down on her – she tightens around the toy and plays with her breasts, rolling her hips as she digs blunt nails into her chest and lets out another moan. Two orgasms in ten minutes and she’s not quite done yet. 

It takes a little longer to recover this time, pulling out the vibrator to breath and collect herself.

After a few deep breaths of air and the breeze running warm over her slightly damp skin she tries for her last orgasm, the one that will beat them all, she tries to say in her head in an ironic voice.

But pleasure begins to dampen her train of thoughts, muddling them in a haze that’s half thinking about Jane and half nothingness that’s nothing more than nothing tangled in nothing.

Jane fucking her with her tounge. Her fingers. Kissing everywhere but their mouths.

Jane simply laying beside her, running fingers along freckles and—

She’s gone, moaning louder than before and possibly making more noise than nessecary. This orgasm was powered by mostly thought and waves of her third orgasm. Thinking of her crush helped, too.

So Delilah Strider sits, the vibrator removed and turned off, set somewhere safe to be cleaned when she can actually see straight. Breathe, she tells herself. Breathe.

Jane comes into mind and it’s not her pussy that aches this time, her heart aches for the girl who’d stolen her heart. When she’s finally stable, more or less, she eventually turns to the camera and stops it from recording. Loading the video into a quick editor she edits out the nervous waiting at the beginning and her just turning to the end to do what she’s doing now.

She’s got it saved, and waits for Jane to be online before before giving her a quick pester.

Delilah began pestering Jane

Delilah: hey

Delilah: happy 3 years knowing you

Delilah sent foryou.mp4

Delilah: taking a nap now

Delilah: text me

Jane: … Oh you remembered!

Jane: A video…?

Jane: …..

Jane: Oh my god

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
